Secrets of The Abyss (Work In Progress)
by TaylorJordynAzure
Summary: Taylor is a private in the war. But something dreadful awakens and secrets are revealed... (Chapter 3 is a crossover chapter with UnderTale, and so will Chapters 4 and 5, but since I want it to stay in the Wizard101 category, so many may see it.)
1. Chapter 1

Taylor walked through no man's land. It was 8 months into the war. Whoever won would gain complete control of Celestia. Around him were shattered pieces of buildings and equipment. Not excluding dead bodies either burnt to a crisp, frozen, or lay there still, like roadkill in Marleybone.

Taylor continued to walk. He was a mere Private in the war. Ever since he joined, Morganthe appeared more in battles. He had wondered why, because before, she had only participated in one battle.

Suddenly, a Goliath hopped on him, threatening to kill him in a language he didn't understand. The Goliath put his humongous claws and clamped his neck. Taylor was being choked. His spear was merely five feet away. He finally got free, and grabbed his spear. The spear was a weapon given to him by Hades, whom he defeated in battle.

He casted a Bone Drake, or a Skeletal Dragon. He watched as the giant skeleton dragon took the life out of the Goliath. Usually he would have used a attack spell that healed him, such as Scarecrow, but for that to do anything effective it would need many blades and traps. He felt his neck spilt open.

He then blacked out from losing blood.

(3 years later, in Avalon.)

The last battle in Kyrsalis was taking place right now. He had been ordered to stay behind in Avalon, where he would be told to go to battle if he was needed. "Morganthe is cheatin' again." Said someone behind him. It was his best friend and cousin, Gavin Dawnfinder. Taylor smiles at Gavin. "Oh please. She has always cheated from when this war even started." Taylor replied. "How is she cheating this time, Cousin?" Taylor asked, laughing. "She is creating her army. Summoning Goliaths and Dark-Webs." He answered, with a grim frown. "Oh. I wish I was out there, I would kill her myself." He replied.

(30 minutes later...)

Taylor grew tired from sitting there. He drifted softly into sleep. He then woke up in a dream. He was in the death tower, before it collapsed in Nightside. It was Sylvia Drake, Malistaire Drake, and... Taylor gasped in surprise. Morganthe. The three were chatting. He was too far away to hear because he was high above them. "No! We mustn't communicate with the child. You too Morganthe. If we communicate with him... He might get suspicious." Malistaire yelled. "Malistaire please! We must warn the child of Cyrog-"

Sylvia was just about to finish her sentence when he was jolted awake from loud cheering that Morganthe was in custody of Marleybone. He got up and started to cheer with them. Finally Morganthe would plague the Spiral no more. But he was still curious of what they meant of a 'child.' He ignored it, and cheered and feasted with his fellow soldiers.

Chapter 2:

As they feasted on delights only found in some parts of the Spiral, they chatted. He started talking with his group of friends. Gavin Dawnfinder, Dylan Skull, and Adam Redpetal. They chatted about how they first won against Malistaire. He remembered that day. They were ordered to stay behind as a day of peace was in order.

But they didn't care. They climbed on Dragons and flew all the way to the top of Dragonspyre. With much difficulty, they took down the Dracocanians that guarded the last door to Malistaire. The defeated Malistaire only because Gavin pulled a amazing Treasure Card. It was a Fire Dragon, and it destroyed Malistaire with just one blade and trap. They were thanked and congratulated, but they weren't ranked up.

Before the war with Morganthe started, they relaxed in peace on the beautiful world of Celestia, the island on top of it. It was beautiful there, and Gavin and Adam got girlfriends, since they were on Spring break from Ravenwood. Sadly, Adam and his girlfriend split, because his girlfriend decided to leave Ravenwood to do a independent study in Marleybone.

While they were relaxing in Celestia, Morganthe came and poisoned the deep jungle on the island. He snapped back to the conversation. Suddenly, we heard a loud banging at the door. Our commander, Brittney Legend, (Yes, surprisingly she was a girl) opened the door with her wand pointed. She slashed 3 Goliaths in one blow. Then a loud booming voice of Morganthe was heard.

"I'll find you, Taylor."


	2. Chapter 2

(3 months later...)

It had been 3 months since Taylor had heard Morganthe's call. He had heard nothing from Morganthe or any of her evil comrades. He was chilling in Mirage, with his two brothers, Valkoor Windbreeze, and Cody Sandbreeze.

The Breeze family was very diverse. He knew he had brothers, but most of them disapeared when he was born. He still didn't know why they disappeared.

"Hey guys, wanna hop on over to Polaris and hang out in the hot tubs?" Valkoor asked.

"I guess. A cool hangout in the hot tubs sounds good." Cody replied.

"No, I should get home. I have to clean the house, and wash my robes." Taylor said. They looked at him in disappoint. "Alright, if you say so." They said.

He walked through the main market, and looked through some amulets and rings. Nothing good. He used his own special World Key, and vanished through the World Gate. He was flying near a small strip of land. That small strip of land held a nice heated lake, and a tower, with a telescope at the top. The seller called it a "Wizard's Watchtower." He bought it for a high price of 60,000 gold. He landed near his own World Gate, and walked toward his home.

After washing his robes and cleaning the house, He plopped down on his comfy bed.

He woke up the next day feeling very refreshed. He hadn't slept like that in weeks. He got up, and started making breakfast. He made some pancakes, sausage, and a pastry his mother taught him how to make. After breakfast, he studied with some history books.

He started to think about his dream he had so long ago. Where Morganthe, Malistaire, and Sylvia were talking about him, or maybe someone else. All he heard was of Cryo. Then, he jolted with shock. He realized who they were trying to warn him about. Cryo was just his nickname. His real name was Old Cob, and once he was sentenced to death, he warned "Kill me, you kill the spiral." Of course they believed him and let him go.

Cyro was a name that they came up with for him. He had never known why he had such a dumb nickname. He started to practice his spells. If he or someone else had to fight against Old Cob, he would be ready. The day was slow for him. All he did was study, and stargaze with his telescope.


	3. Chapter 3: Wingdings

As he stargazed, he heard voices coming up the stairs. "As much as I want to kill you dinosaur, I don't have any knives, but if I get my hands on one, I'll make it fast." He heard them thumping up the stairs, and he waited by the door, waiting for them to open it so he could cast a Daze spell. The door opened, and a yellow thing with glasses and horns is there to greet him.

He casted the Daze spell, which meant they were kinda, numb and nonmoving. "Who are you people?" Taylor asked sternly. "I'm your worst nightmare." Said the one in a striped green and yellow shirt. He suddenly hear more footsteps up the stairs, and when he arrives, he's wearing work clothes you might see at McDonalds. But he was a cat... and he had MTT Burger across his chest.

"Uh, does this mean I don't have to work today?" He asked. He nodded yes, and the cat sighed and popped a cigar into his mouth. Taylor took his cigar and threw it out into the abyss of the Spiral. "Now, before you get hurt, you are going to tell me your names, and what the heck you are."

The yellow one looked nervous. "I-I'm A-Alphys, The r-royal scientist for A-Asgore... A-And a dinosaur..." Taylor thought that dinosaurs only lived in Azteca, and didn't do science for 'Asgore.' Taylor pointed at the one in the striped shirt.

"You?" He asked sternly. She scoffed, and looked away. He then pointed to the cat. "People call me Burgerpants, only my parents know my true name. I also serve up smiles!" Burgerpants started laughing and then crying.

Alphys popped up from her seat. "T-That one doesn't talk much. Her name is C-Chara, and she is kinda a ruthless m-murderer in our world. S-She was right in the middle of b-being tested on for her determination, when we e-ended up here." She said.

"Thank you, Alphys." Taylor replied. Then a gurgled voice started speaking, and they all blacked out, and they woke up with scars on their arms. And painted with blood on the floor was this message: '💣︎✡︎ ︎✌︎💣︎ ︎💧︎ ︎✌︎💧︎❄︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ✌︎ ︎👎︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ ❄︎ ︎ 👍︎✌︎ ︎💣︎ 👎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎.' "What the hell?" Taylor asked. "That's wingdings, it's a font for writing, but why did we black out?" Taylor asked again. Alphys started playing on this square box thing, and read this out. "It's saying we should calm down... But why?"

Another message appeared on the floor: ❄︎✌︎✡︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ ❄︎ ︎ ❄︎✌︎😐︎ ︎ 👍︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎. ❄︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎💣︎ ✌︎ 👍︎ ︎💣︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ 👎︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎ ︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ 👎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎✠︎✋︎💧︎❄︎. Alphys started to play with that box thing again. "It's saying that Taylor is going to care for us, and we come from a different timeline where Tyalor doesn't exist..." Then a shape appeared in the corner. He turned around, and we saw his face. Eyes with a line going down his left eye, and a line going up on the other.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time. Another message appeared on the floor. 💣︎✡︎ ︎✌︎💣︎ ︎ ✋︎💧︎ ︎✌︎💧︎❄︎ ︎ ︎. Alphys again brought out the silver box thing. "His name is... Gaster..." Alphys said. The figure of darkness nodded and disappeared.


End file.
